This invention relates to wireless local area networks, (WLANs) such as those networks which operate in accordance with IEEE Standard 802.11. In particular, the invention relates to a method for estimating location of a mobile unit requesting association with one or more access points of a WLAN for purposes of assigning an access point for association with the mobile unit or refusing association if it is determined that a mobile unit is not within an area designated for service by the WLAN.
The present invention is applicable to systems which use a cell controller and RF Ports, as described in application Ser. No. 09/528,697, filed May 17, 2000, which is assigned to same assignee as the present invention, and which is incorporated herein by reference, and which are marketed by the assignee of the present invention. It will be recognized by those skilled in the art that the method of the invention can also be practiced by other WLAN configurations, such as those which use conventional access points.
It is an object of the invention to provide methods for estimating location of mobile units seeking association with an access point of a WLAN, and for using the estimated location for controlling access.